Kencan - HanKai
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary, HanKai (genderswitch for Jongin)


Kencan | HanKai

Title : Kencan

Pairing : Luhan, Girl|Jongin

Pairing : HanKai

Rated : K

Genre : Romance

_o-o-o-o-o_

Kencan adalah hal yang paling di tunggu – tunggu oleh setiap Yeoja yang ada di dunia ini. tidak terkecuali Yeoja yang satu ini. Yeoja yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru tanpa lengan serta memakai rok berwana biru dan sepatu high heels berwana putih itu bernama Jongin. Salahkan orang tuanya yang memberi nama Jongin, padahal di seorang yeoja, walaupun dia selalu bersikap tomboy, tapi saat berkencan dia akan seperti yeoja pada umumnya.

Jongin sedang duduk di sebuah taman sambil melirik jam tangan hadiah dari kekasihnya. Jongin sudah menunggu sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi kekasihnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"kemana rusa china itu? kenapa dia lama sekali datangnya"

Jongin melihat kekiri dan kekanan hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya sudah datang atau belum.

"sepertinya dia ingin aku cincang, karena sudah berani membuat aku menunggu" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Oh ayolah, Jongin itu tidak semenyeramkan yang kalian kira.

Jongin sebenarnya yeoja yang manis, polos, suka bertingkah manja di depan kekasihnya dan juga keluarganya, selalu beraegyo hanya untuk meminta sesuatu, dan dia juga sexy.

"Jongie~" teriakkan seorang namja membuat Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat raut wajah Jongin yang kesal. "Ya~, rusa china, kenapa kau datangnya terlambat? Apa yang mau membuat kulitku yang tan sexy ini menjadi hitam, eoh?"tanya Jongin dengan kesal.

Luhan, sang kekasih Jongin menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara Jongin yang marah – marah kepadanya. "aigoo, Jongie baby, apa kau ingin aku cium disini, supaya kau berhenti marah – marah, eoh?"tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum evil kearah Jongin.

Jongin segera menutup bibir sexynya yang masih perawan itu dari si rusa china mesum itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. walaupun Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun membiarkan kekasihnya itu mencium bibirnya.

"kalau begitu, kajja kita pergi sekarang" dan Luhan pun pergi sambil menarik tangan Jongin menuju ke tempat di mana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

_o-o-o-o-o_

tidak ada yang romantis dari acara kencan mereka kali ini. Luhan hanya mengajak Jongin ke tempat – tempat seperti Mall untuk membeli barang _couple_ keluaran baru. Sepasang kekasih ini memang cukup aneh, mereka senang sekali mengumpulkan barang – barang couple, seperti baju, cincin, kalung, strap handphone, boneka dan lainnya. Bahkan koleksi mereka untuk barang couple sudah menumpuk di rumah mereka masing – masing.

Lalu mereka pergi makan siang di tempat biasa mereka makan. Kebetulan Jongin sedang tidak berselera makan, sehingga dia hanya memesan eskrim favoritnya dan menemani Luhan makan. Sesekali Luhan akan minta di suapi oleh Jongin dan di lakukan oleh Jongin dengan senang hati.

Setelah selesai makan siang –lebih tepatnya Luhan yang makan siang– mereka segera melanjutkan acara kencan mereka ke Lotte World. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka pergi, hanya Luhan saja yang terlihat senang, sementara Jongin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Dia sudah bosan dengan acara kencan mereka yang seperti ini terus.

Sudah 7 tahun mereka berpacaran –sejak kelas 2 di Sekolah Menengah Atas sampai mereka sudah mendapat pekerjaan masing masing–, tapi Luhan hanya mengajaknya kencan seperti ini terus. Jongin ingin sesuatu yang baru dari acara kencan mereka ini dan lebih romantis.

"kajja kita lanjutkan acara kencan kita lagi" dan Luhan kembali menarik tangan Jongin menuju mobil Luhan.

_o-o-o-o-o_

selama di perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Jongin yang biasanya cerewet, sekarang hanya diam saja sambil memandang jalanan yang sudah di terangi oleh cahaya jalan, karena hari sudah malam. Luhan yang menyadari kekasihnya itu hanya diam saja pun tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"ada apa changi? Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja?"tanya Luhan yang sesekali memandang kearah Jongin, karena dia harus fokus ke jalanan. Jongin menatap Luhan sekilah sebelum kembali memandang kearah jalanan malam. "aniyo, gwenchana"

"benarkah? Sepertinya sedari tadi aku hanya melihatmu yang mempoutkan bibir saja"

"bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Besok aku sudah harus kerja pagi – pagi, oppa"

Lumpa jalan menunjukkan warna merah, dan Luhan pun memberhentikan mobilnya di belakang garis putih. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin. "wae? Kita harus ke satu tempat kencan lagi, setelah itu kita akan pulang kerumah"

"tapi aku sudah lelah oppa~" ujar Jongin penuh ke aegyo-an

"oppa jamin, di tempat yang satu lagi akan membuat rasa lelahmu menghilang changi" dan Luhan pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

_o-o-o-o-o_

mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui. Ada yang aneh dari pemandangan yang sedang Jongin lihat. Kebanyakkan tulisan yang ada di setiap jalan itu adalah _"Marry"_ serta ada juga gambar – gambar hati dan juga namja yang sedang melamar kekaishnya. Jongin baru tau ada jalanan seperti itu di Seoul,

Bahkan Jongin baru sadar, bahwa lagu yang sedari tadi di putar oleh Luhan di dalam mobilnya adalah lagi tentang cinta, seperti lagu Bruno mars dan yang lainnya.

Jongin membuang pikiran – pikiran aneh tentang apa yang di lihatnya tadi._ Mungkin saja itu sebuah kebetulan_– pikir Jongin. Jongin kembali menatap luar jendela dengan perasaan bosan. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba.

"kajja kita turun"

Jongin mematuhi perkataan Luhan dan keluar dari mobil milik Luhan. Jongin memandang keselilingnya. Dia merasa sangat asing dengan tempat yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Jangan salahkan Jongin, karena memang dia tidak pernah ketempat itu sebelumnya. "kajja kita kedalam" Luhan memagang tangan Jongin yang lebih kecil dari tangannya.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"wah, Ice Skating" ujar Jongin senang. Jongin segera mengganti high heels nya menjadi sepatu khusus untuk Ice Skating. "kajja Luhan oppa, kita main Ice Skating sama – sama" ujar Jongin senang dan segera main Ice Skating.

Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat senyuman indah dari yeojanya tersebut. Luhan sangat tau apa bahwa Jongin sangat menyukai bermain Ice Skating tersebut, sehingga Luhan mengajaknya ke tempat itu. karena tidak ingin kekasihnya bermain Ice Skatingnya sendiri, Luhan segera menyusul Jongin dan bermain Ice Skating bersama – sama.

Suara tawa indah dari Jongin pun terdengar di kala saat mereka berdua sedang bermain kejar – kejaran di atas es yang telah membeku tersebut. sesekali mereka juga akan berpelukkan sambil tertawa dengan bahagianya serta menari dengan indahnya.

Sampai akhirnya, sudah lebih dari 3 jam mereka bermain Ice Skating tersebut dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati acara bermesraan mereka.

Luhan sedang memeluk Jongin dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "apa kau senang dengan kencan kita hari ini?" Jongin tersenyum sambil sesekali memainkan jari Luhan yang ada di perutnya.

"awalnya aku bosan dengan kencan kita karena kita sudah terlalu sering melakukan itu, tapi saat kau mengajakku ke tempat Ice Skating ini aku menjadi senang. Gomawo" ujar Jongin sambil menatap kearah Luhan. Luhan membalasnya sambil tersneyum kearah Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Mereka saling merasakan kehangatan yang di berikan oleh kekasih mereka masing masing. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Luhan dan di balas gumaman oleh Jongin. "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" Jongin mentapa Luhan dari samping. "apa oppa~?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dan memutar tubuh Jongin menjadi menghadapnya. Luhan menatap mata Jongin serius. "Jongin-ah, aku tau, bahwa aku ini bukanlah namja yang romantis. Aku juga bukan namja yang bisa memberikanmu kata – kata gombalan. Tapi, satu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, jadi tolong dengarkan aku baik – baik" ujar Luhan dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk mempersiapan diri. "kau tau, selama ini aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu, merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkanmu, dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia karena sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan pernah indah, jika status kita sebatas ini saja. Aku mau status kita berubah dari sepasang kekasing menjadi sepasang Suami Istri." Ujar Luhan dan membuat mata Jongin membulat.

Apa saat ini Luhan sedang melamarnya?– batin Jongin.

"Jadi,,,maukah kau menjadi istriku, menjadi seseorang yang spesial untukku dan menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak – anakku kelak?" ujar Luhan sambil berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisi cincin.

Jongin terdiam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia belum menyiapkan diri untuk hal seperti ini. ini terlalu mengejutkan buatnya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin juga menolaknya, karena Jongin juga sudah sangat lama menginginkan hal seperti ini.

"ne,, aku mau oppa~" ujar Jongin akhirnya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Luhan segera memeluk Jongin dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat. "gomawo, gomawo changi, sudah mau menerima lamaranku" ucap Luhan di sela pelukkan mereka.

"ne, sama sama oppa" dan Luhan pun melepaskan pelukkannya.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Jongin. _Apakah Luhan akan menciumku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_– batin Jongin bingung. Sampai akhirnya dia hanya mengikuti insting dan memejamkan matanya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya bibir Luhan mendarat dengan indah di bibir Jongin. Ini adalah first kiss Jongin. Tidak salah dia memberikannya dengan Luhan sekarang, toh mereka juga akan segera menikah nanti.

Tidak ada unsur paksaan dalam ciuman mereka, hanya ada rasa cinta yang begitu besar yang di salurkan oleh keduanya. Sampai akhirnya suara kembang api yang meledak di atas langkit pun menambah keromantisan dari sepasang kekasih itu, atau yang sekarang bisa di bilang sepasang calon suami istri itu.

Suara kembang apa masih terdengar sampai akhirnya Luhan melepaskan ciumannya. Dapat di lihatnya wajah manis Jongin yang memerah walaupun di penerangan yang minim itu. "saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Aku akan melindungimu, serta anak – anak kita kelak" ujar Luhan dan di balas anggukkan dari Jongin.

Mereka kembali berpelukkan dan memandang kearah kembang api yang terlihat sangat indahnya dengan warna – warna yang sangat indah di malam itu.

_END_


End file.
